RotS Poetry
by swiftykenobi
Summary: Just my random musings on episode three.
1. Captured

CAPTURED

Tell me something true.

Were you my brother?

You are ashes now.

And I walk away.

You are reborn.

Encaged.

In a iron lung prison.

It didn't have to happen.

But you let it.

Betrayal.

I could not save you.

And so, you are engulfed,

In flames.

That my tears cannot put out.

And I say goodbye to you.

My friend.

My brother.

I failed you.

I am sorry.

And that is my truth.

The truth that you can not see through red eyes.

Echoing with flames.

And a burnt heart. 


	2. Betrayal

BETRAYAL

You were my brother.

You were my friend.

Battles fought,

Lives lost.

Wars won?

Not.

Galactic heroes.

The perfect team.

Kenobi and Skywalker.

Blue and blue.

Master.

Padawan.

Student.

Teacher.

Betrayal.

Treachery.

Perfidy.

Light.

Dark.

Good.

Evil.

Jedi.

Sith.

Obi-Wan.

Anakin.

Blue and Red.

Obi-Wan.

Vader.

And everything goes black. 


	3. Death

DEATH

His destiny was the Chosen One.

Hers was heartbreak.

Two children to bind them.

Torn apart by lies.

And now she rides, in a funeral procession.

And he gazes out of his future through a mask.

Thinking of her.

She is gone...

Because of him.

What has he done?

Was pain his destiny?

Was death hers?

He knows that that is true.

But none of it matters.

She is gone. 


	4. Hope

HOPE

Tell me a story,

the young man said,

And the older one replied,

A long time ago,

In a galaxy far far away,

There were two brothers,

Who fought side by side,

Who kept the peace of the galaxy,

Fragile in their hands.

And love tore them apart,

Driven by lies.

And down they fell,

Further and further.

Into Hell.

And so it was,

These two brothers,

Their spirits collided,

And so it was,

Heartbreak,

And torment,

And misery,

And the sodality was broken,

And the secrets were revealed,

It was as it was,

The darkness and the light,

Hatred and love.

Deceit.

The heroes fell,

Taking with them,

The hopes and dreams,

Of those who had loved them.

And that my son, is the end.

But was there no hope?

Hope was lost.

Flaming and merciless.

There must be more.

Is there no redemption.

No.

There was only pain.

With a tiny glimmer of hope. 


	5. Attachment

ATTACHMENT

Dreams pass in time. 

Dreams.

They are of suffering...

Death.

Attachments are a path to the dark side.

So I heard.

But still they remain.

Deep in my soul.

And I cannot let go.

But young one, you must.

They resonate inside me.

I cannot say goodbye.

I am not ready.

I am not the Jedi I should be.

Please forgive me.

They are in my soul.

And I can't let go.

I won't let go.

I love her.

Do not betray your principles.

It is a dogmatic view.

But it is the one that you have pledged yourself to.

I cannot.

Then I will do what I must.

And so will I. 


	6. Hate

HATE 

I hate you!

Not really.

Fire and loathing.

Flaming and scared.

Please don't leave me.

How could you do this to me?

You stand there and call us brothers,

While I lay here ignited and afraid.

And you walk away.

How can you do this?

Hypocrite!

You say you fight for peace.

What peace does this bring?

NO!

Don't go!

I cannot be here.

I grasp the scalding rocks,

And you walk away.

Taking all humanity with you.

And the look in your eyes tells me all I need to know.

You don't hate me.

Kill me.

Please.

It would be mercy.

As my body is engulfed.

Do not leave me.

Hate.

It is a powerful word.

And it overwhelms me.

You take my weapon,

My only entity.

And you walk away.

All compassion is lost.

And as you leave, true evil arrives.

He touches my head.

And it is now that I know true hate.

Because I never hated you.

I just felt betrayed.

And alone.

* * *

A/N I hope that these are ok. I've never been too much of a poetry writer, but Star Wars is my inspiration for basically everything I write. Ok, I'm just rambling and I apologize. Thanks for reading, and feedback is always appreciated!


	7. Love

LOVE

Write me a story,

Sing me a song.

Compose me a score,

Tell me I'm wrong.

Look me in the eyes,

And tell me you love me.

Tell me you care.

Promise me that you won't abandon me.

Hold me tenderly.

Love me true.

I will say it forever.

I love you.

Do you love me?

Pen me a poem,

Open my heart.

Take me in your arms.

Don't let go.

This is love.

When I am with you,

In your arms.

Hold me as you once did.

Before there was war,

Before there was this talk of deception.

Take me away,

Across the stars,

Where nothing but our love matters.

And we can be one. 

Save me. 

Because I love you.

Now,

And forever. 


End file.
